An EPIC Goofy Movie
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: It's their Senior Year at College. Roxanne had just finished her 3 year program abroad, and is transferring back to Max's school. Max is the new X-games king, popular and has a new life going for him. But the girl across the street brought something back, his awkwardness, his laugh, his heart. Can he ignore those brown eyes that had him so crazy in grade school?
1. A Blast from the Past

Roxanne sat on her bed, looking at old photos of her from high school. She had dated Max, the nerd gone popular boy all through high school, but now she was entering her senior year of college and was transferring to the school where he was.

"Do you think he'll remember you?" Stacey asked, coming out of the shower. She had got rid of the braces, and round glasses, instead, settling in for some slick chick frames and pearly white teeth.

Roxanne shook her head, and sighed. "No, I bet you he has a girlfriend now, with how famous he is being the X-games king."

"Do you regret doing the three year program?" Stacey asked, unwrapping her long red hair from her towel.

Roxanne smiled. She closed the album, the last picture being of her and Max at Prom.

"No, France was nice. It just feels weird going to a school that we were technically a part of but not really. And for senior year as well." She threw herself on her bed, closing her eyes. She had never stopped loving Max. Even with the dates she had gone on with while she was away, none of them compared to him.

"Everything will be okay, Roxanne. If he has a girlfriend-"

"Which he does-"

Stacey looked up at her through her messy wet hair. "How do you know?"

"She was there at the last X-games, some short red head bimbo." Roxanne said angrily. "Ugh,"

Stacey went back to combing her hair, tisking. "You know that girl looks strangely like you."

"Oh, please." Roxanne said, rubbing her temples. "She does not."

"Oui, Oui, mais elle n'est pas plus belle que toi." Stacey said.

"I just want to die."

"And to think we moved right in front of their house." Stacey laughed, walking over to the window, her towel still draped around her. "They have no idea a blast from the past is waiting for them just across the street."

"We are going to keep a low profile Stace, okay? Last thing I need is drama." Roxanne sat up, wanting to get a closer look at the house Max was staying in. In reality she wanted to see him, ask him how he had been doing these last three years. Hug him. Be with him. But she knew that they were what used to be and she didn't want to get hurt. Seeing him with someone else on tv was bad enough, but in person, she didn't know if she'd be able to take it.

A girl doesn't forget her first love.


	2. Team99

"I can't believe we finally got approved to become a frat house!" PJ said, pouring champagne into his cup. "This is amazing! Team99!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooo, babyyyyyyyyyy, we did it Max-a-milliaaan." Bobby said, raising his cup high in the air, spilling some of it on the floor. Max laughed, shaking his head.

"Three years of hard work guys, that's all it took. We are the official X-games royal house!" he yelled, raising his glass in the air. The other people in the yard, including Max's new girlfriend Jasmine, rose their cups, and cheered them on as they chugged everything down. Bobby threw his cup on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"That's for US!" he said, grabbing another cup. "And that's for-"

"No, Bobby don't break anymore cups." PJ said, taking it away from him.

"Should we get this party started?" Max asked the crowd that had gathered in his front porch. They cheered and he opened the door, leading them into the new frat house.

The house was covered with pictures of the last X-games, Max on his skateboard, Bobby on his blades and PJ on his bike. Yellow and blue decorated the walls, as well as countless trophies from different sporting events. Powerline was blasting off the speakers, his latest single pouring through every room in the house. Max looked around for Jasmine, the short red head girl he had met his freshman year.

He walked back outside, but through the large crowd that had gathered, he couldn't see where she was.

"Congrats Max!"

"Cheers, mate."

"I knew you could do it!"

He thanked everyone, getting pats and praised as he walked around, looking for his red head.

"I could have sworn she was just here." He said to himself, looking across the street. A glimpse of red caught his eye, someone getting in a car, a girl maybe?

"Max!"

He turned around and Jasmine was heading towards him, a beer in her hand. He smiled and reached for it.

"You know you're not supposed to drink." He said, handing the beer to some guy standing behind him. She pouted.

"We're celebrating aren't we?" she said, crossing her arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are going to drink. One glass of champagne is enough."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a health crazed nut."

"C'mon, let's go inside. And yes, I have to be. I'm the X-games King, remember?" he said, putting his arms around her shoulder.

PJ was in the living room with Mocha, his girlfriend since freshman year. She was dancing with him, everyone watching. People whistled and clapped as PJ picked her up and spun her, carefully coming to a stop. Bobby was leaning against the wall, a beer in his hand.

"Why does Bobby get to drink? I'm not even an athlete." Jasmine said, pointing at Bobby. Max sighed.

"Go get one, then. Come find me, I'll be right here."

She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled back, her green eyes reflecting his grin.

"Yo, Max- where are the hot babes, dude? I don't see none." Bobby said as Max approached him.

"Bobby, you know you're not supposed to be drinking." Max said, leaning against the wall next to him. Bobby lowered his frames and gave Max a look.

"I asked about the babes dude. No need to lecture me about the kind a beverage a man like myself should be drinkin- OH HEY LADIES." Bobby handed his beer to Max and walked after some freshman girls who had walked in front of them, giggling when they spotted Max. Max laughed, shaking his head. He set the beer down, and looked outside the window, spying the new house in front of theirs. He was sure he had seen a girl get into the car. Could it be that girls had moved in? Last year it had belonged to group of senior math nerds, who never came out.

The car was back, the one he had seen not too long ago. Maybe he should welcome them over? If they were girls, Bobby would have loved that. He looked back into his living room, which had turned into a small dance floor. The lights had been dimmed, and people were singing and enjoying themselves. As much as Max liked being the center of attention, he wasn't on his skateboard, or dancing, so he found himself pretty bored.

He walked over to the kitchen, where he found Jasmine chatting away with her two friends, a beer in her hand. When she saw him she waved.

"Sorry, honey I got caught up. I ran into Sarah and Liz, you remember them?" Jasmine said, pointing at the tall blond girl and the short round brunette. They waved, Sarah taking a sip of her beer.

"Congratulations Max, great news." She said. "The Gammas finally have another house to compete with."

"They've been losers since I started here." Max said "But now, Team99 will always be rivals to the Gammas."

Jasmine clapped her hands. "My boyfriend is the best! Aren't you, darling?"

Max smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He had never really talked to Sarah or Liz, and he felt out of place.

"Well, I came to check up on you. I'm going to go get some fresh air, I'll be back, okay?" he said, kissing her quickly on the lips. Jasmine nodded.

"I'll be here," she said and he walked out of the back door. He made his way around to the front of the house, where a group of freshmen were rollerblading by, their face in awe when they spotted Max. He waved, and one of them crashed into the other, making them all fall in a big heap. He laughed, but looked away, deciding it was best not to make a scene.

He crossed the street and slowly opened the gate to the neighbor's house. He looked over his shoulder, the crowd of people still enjoying themselves on his lawn. It made him happy to see that he finally had made a name for himself, and that people respected him. As he approached the door, he saw rows and rows of tulips and daisies, all lined up neatly in a small garden. That hadn't been there last year. They were definitely girls.

He knocked, feeling a little nervous. That was weird. He hadn't felt nervous in years. It must be the bit of liquor he had had earlier. _That's why I don't drink._

He didn't hear anything, but he spotted someone look from the window quickly and then disappeared. It was too fast to make out who it was.

"Um, yes?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yes, hello! I wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood." He said, the voice catching him off guard. It sounded familiar.

"Uh, okay- thanks!" the woman's voice said. She sounded nervous.

"Would you mind opening the door?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I am busy! Sorry but thank you anyway Max! I have to get going."

He heard shuffling and then silence. He turned away from the door, making to leave.

"Wait," he said slowly, looking at the door over his shoulder. _How did she know who I was?_

He made to knock again, but stopped himself. They were neighbors. They would cross paths eventually.

"MAX! There you are!" Mocha said, running across the street. He walked up her, and noticed throw up all over her dark clothes.

"Your partner just blew her chunks all over me and PJ. She's drunk." Mocha said, snapping her fingers in his face. Max quickly walked past her and ran back into the house.


	3. Triple Delight

Roxanne kneeled in front of her door, her heart beating fast. Max had just been a few feet- no a step away from her. She slowly got up, and walked over to her window. He wasn't there anymore. She looked over to his house, where she saw him running back, and then he was gone.

She moved her bangs away from her face, and fixed her glasses so that she could see better. It looked like something was going on at his house. PJ came out, his hands intertwined with a beautiful petite girl. _Wow, who would have thought PJ could get a girl? _

She giggled at her own joke. She had to remember that the boys she knew were men now, but all their silly antics were still engraved in her memory.

Max came out of the house, his arms supporting a girl, the same girl she had seen on the television with him at the last X-games. It looked like he was struggling to keep her up. Bobby walked out after them, holding a purse.

_ It must belong to her._

The girl made to kiss Max as they walked out into the sidewalk and he turned his face away. From there she could see Max was upset. The girl was drunk. She had fallen to the floor, and threw up again. Max ran his fingers through his hair, his usual sign of frustration. He kicked the fence, Bobby patting him on his back. He was saying something, and Max kept shaking his head. PJ and his girlfriend walked over to the girl on the sidewalk, whose face was covered in throw-up. PJ's girlfriend took her shirt off, exposing her great physique. Bobby and Max looked over, their faces red. Roxanne rolled her eyes. That hadn't changed.

PJ said something to them, which made them snap out of it, while PJ's girlfriend wiped the girl's mouth with her shirt. Max went over and picked her up in his arms and began to walk away, his three friend's following him. He said something over his shoulder and Bobby stopped, and turned back, making his way to their house.

**RING, RING, RING**

The phone startled her, and with one last look at Max she went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxanne, do you want to have dinner at the Asian place by the school store? I heard it's yummy! We haven't had Asian food since high school!"

"Oh, Stace, it's you. You won't believe what just-"

"And plus there's this cute guy that works there. I'll meet you there okay?! Bye!" The phone cut off. Roxanne put the phone down, and walked back to the window. She saw people leaving Max's house, Bobby standing by the door, waving at everyone. She sighed.

She had gotten dressed, grabbed her keys and turned the lights off. She opened the door, surprised at how quiet it had become. Only an hour ago was Powerline blasting through the walls of Max's house. She locked the door and walked away, nervously. She was still shocked at how close Max had been to her.

She opened the door to her black car, and turned the engine on. She sat there, looking at his house, wondering if he had come back, or if he had stayed with her. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Pull yourself together." She said to herself. "We are different people. I need to relax."

She pulled up the restaurant, which was packed. She looked around for Stacey, and found her sitting in a booth, drinks already ordered. Roxanne waved and sat down, smiling. Stacey was wearing her hair in a low ponytail, her pearl earrings dangling from each ear. Her shirt was low cut, exposing her cleavage.

"Roxanne, glad you could join me! I was getting worried. I was about to call the house again." Stacey said, taking a sip of her drink. Roxanne placed her bag on her side.

"Sorry, Stace- it was just a weird afternoon." Roxanne said, fumbling with the straw in her drink. "Max, knocked on our door."

Stacey choked on her drink, her eyes wide.

"What?!" she said, her voice coarsed. "Why?"

"He wanted to welcome us into the neighborhood."

"Wasn't he throwing some sort of party?" Stacey asked, pushing her drink aside. Roxanne nodded. "You didn't open the door, did you?"

"Nope,"

"Hello, ladies, what can I get you guys this evening?"

Roxanne looked up to see their waiter, a cute tall man. He smiled at them. She looked away, blushing.

"We'll share a triple delight, thanks." Stacey said, her eyes on Roxanne.

"Okay, will that be all?" he asked. The girls nodded. "Okay then, I'm Tony, and if you girls need anything, let me know."

He walked away.

"Uh-huh.. Wasn't he cute?" Stacey said, an eyebrow raised. Roxanne shook her head.

"Let's no get carried away. Yes, he was cute but that's all." She said, taking a sip of her drink. A Shirley temple. Her favorite.

"Okay, okay, but you know you're going to have to get over Marc, not all guys are like him." Stacey said. "I know you still care for Max, but I don't know if that's ever going to work again. So, promise me you'll be more open to possibilities."

Roxanne sat her glass down, a weight building up in her chest. Marc was the guy she had dated in France, a guy that had cheated on her with a classmate of hers. Since then she had been iffy with guys.

"How about you, huh? You haven't had anyone since Bobby." Roxanne said.

"You mean Robert?" she said.

"Yes, him. I saw him."

"WHAT?!" Stacey exclaimed, and then lowered her voice. "How is he?"

Roxanne smiled. "Just the same. I saw him through the window."

"Why did we get that house to move into?" Stacey said "Of all the houses on campus, we had to move in front of Team99."

"Fate?" Roxanne stated. "Hey, I'll be back, need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, it's by the bar," Stacey pointed. Roxanne got up, grabbing her purse. The place was packed. She walked to the bathroom, bumping into a girl on her way.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, excuse me, I'm the tired one."

Roxanne noticed it was PJ's girlfriend. She was wearing a dark purple dress, and high heels. Roxanne quickly walked into the bathroom and into one of the stalls.

Her breath felt heavy.

_He's not here. It's just her, maybe PJ. He won't recognize me. Calm down. _

She walked back out of the stall and saw PJ's girlfriend standing there, staring at her reflection.

"Are you new?" She asked. Roxanne turned the faucet on and washed her hands.

"Yes." Roxanne said nervously.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you. My friends call me Mocha. Are you a freshman? You look a little old to be one."

Roxanne shook her head. "I'm a senior. I transferred here after my program finished."

"Oh- okay. I'll see you around." Mocha said, waving. She opened the door. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh!" Roxanne said, turning the faucet off. "I'm Roxanne."

"Pretty name. Catch you around Roxanne." And she left.

Roxanne quickly made her way back to her booth, noticing the food had already been delivered.

"What took you so long?" Stacey asked, digging her chopsticks into the large pot of beef, shrimp and chicken.

"I think the guys are here. I ran into PJ's girlfriend in the bathroom." Roxanne said, her appetite gone.

"No, way, you serious?" Stacey asked.

Roxanne looked around, trying to see if she could spy Mocha. She saw her sitting in the corner booth, not far from them. And there, of course was Max.

"Oh my gosh, there they are." Roxanne said, sinking deeper into her seat. Stacey turned around and gasped.

"Look at Robert! He doesn't look at all like I remember him." She said.

"Stacey! Stop looking!" Roxanne pleaded, wanting to disappear.

"We are going to have to see them eventually. It'll be hard to avoid him in class on Monday." Stacey said, turning back around.

"I'll try as long as I can." Roxanne said, grabbing her chopsticks. "Could we maybe take this to go?"

Stacey sighed. "I don't get you Roxanne."

"I don't know what's wrong with me either. He makes me so nervous."

Stacey took another bite. "Allright. We can do that."


	4. The Red Car

"She makes me so angry sometimes!" He exclaimed, taking a bite of his eggroll.

"I should have stopped her." PJ said, taking a sip of his water. " I saw her drinking another beer but I didn't think she had chugged four other ones before that one."

"She's crazy, bro." Bobby said, stuffing his face with lo mien.

"She's, I don't even know anymore." Said Max, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "A handful?"

"Up to you what you want to do, Max." PJ said. "You guys have been together since freshman year."

Max sighed. "Yeah but we've been official for only four months."

"Way I see it Bro, you got it in- took her out, if that ain't couple material, call me Billy." Bobby said, mouth full of noodles.

"I guess you're right." Max said, "I just have to brush this off."

"Eating without me?" Mocha stated, taking a seat next to Bobby.

"You took too long." Bobby said, grabbing one of Max's eggroll.

"I didn't baby," PJ said, smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's why you're so cool." She said, taking some rice and feeding it to him. "And I almost killed a girl going to the bathroom, she looked so frightened."

"I woudn't blame her, you're one scary dude." Bobby said.

"What happened?" PJ asked.

"I just bumped into her, but she looked as if she had seen a ghost or something. Her names Roxanne." Mocha said, taking a sip of PJ's water.

"What?" all three guys said in unison.

"Red hair?" asked Max

"Curvy?" Bobby asked

"Shy?" PJ asked.

Mocha put her hands up in the air, her sign that they should take it easy.

"Yes, to all those questions." She said. "What's the big deal?"

"That's Max's Ex-girlfriend." PJ said. Max took a gulp of his soda. His throat had gone dry all of a sudden.

"It can't be her," he said. "She moved away."

"Yeah, didn't you guys stop talking after the Prom Incident?" Bobby asked.

Max nodded. The image of 17 year old Roxanne came into his head, seeing her walk away as he stood by the gym, a slap across his cheek. That was the last time he had ever heard from her.

He felt sad every time he thought about it. Everything was a blur, but what he did remember was Chloe, the girl that had kissed him in front of the whole senior class, Roxanne included. He should have pulled her away, but he didn't know what got a hold of him.

_Oh, yeah. Everyone was cheering. She was Prom Queen._

He focused back on his food. "Yeah, that wasn't her. There are a lot of red heads on this campus. Take Jasmine for instance."

"Yeah," the three others agreed. Mocha shrugged and went back to eating her food. Max had lost his appetite. He grabbed his skateboard from under the table and got up.

"Where yah goin'?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Max, eat." PJ said, knowing Max's gestures all too well. "I know you're upset, but not eating won't help anything. Let Jasmine be. She'll be sorry tomorrow."

"I'm not hungry." He said, and walked away. Once outside, he got on his board and began to skate, the street lamps turning on. He passed by the library, remembering his first year here, studying late with his dad.

_I wonder how he's doing._ He thought, skating away. Goofy had married Sylvia, and she had moved in with him, so she didn't work at the library anymore. It was too far of a commute.

As he crossed the street, he saw a dark red car zooming towards him. Before he had time to react, the car hit him and he went flying, his elbow hitting the pavement hard. He screamed out in pain, and watched as the car drove away, turning off it's headlights.

"Fuck," he screamed, feeling the pain soaring through his body. His head was pounding, and he felt something cold tickling down his face. His eye sight became blurry.

"MAX!" he heard a voice, but couldn't make out anything. He saw a figure run towards him, coming out of a black car. He blinked several times, trying to stay conscious.

"Oh, my gosh! Stacey get help!"

He saw her face. He could make out her mole, her bushy red hair.

"Stay with me, Max." She said, holding his head up.

Everything went black then.


	5. Sore Eyes

Max woke up to the sound of a tapping. He blinked several times, feeling a sharp pain behind his left eye. He closed it shut, waiting a few seconds before opening them again. He saw his left arm and leg were bandaged. He was in the hospital, a nurse tapping away at her clipboard, not noticing him at all.

He groaned, and the nurse turned in his direction, startled. She set her clipboard aside and walked over to him, checking his monitor.

"You feeling okay, honey?" she said, quickly jotting something. "You've been asleep for a little over a day. Nasty fall you had."

Max tried to say something but found himself too tired to speak. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

"He should wake up soon, the nurse said he had been awake earlier. It's a shame I wasn't here to see him."

Max woke up for the second time, his vision blurry. The pain had subsided a bit, and he could see someone with red hair standing by the doorway. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a sting as he did so.

"Oh! I think he's waking up!"

"MAXIE!"

Max's vision had started to focus and he saw his dad running towards him, arms outstretched. He tripped on the chair in front of him and landed on Max's bed, luckily on his good side.

"Goofy, PLEASE be careful!" Sylvia said, helping him off the bed. Max winced, having felt the impact.

"Sorry, Maxie. How you feelin' son?" he said, kissing Max on the forehead. Usually this would have made Max embarrassed, but right now he was too tired to care.

"S-sore" he managed to say. "What happened?"

Sylvia took a seat on the chair by his bed. He looked over at the doorway and Jasmine stood there, worried.

"Jasmine, come on by. I think Max would like to see you." Goofy said, noticing the two looking at each other. She walked over, arms crossed.

"Is it okay to hug you?" she asked him. Max nodded and felt his girlfriend hug him tight.

"I'm sorry I was so reckless at your party Max, I am! I was so afraid I'd lost you that night PJ called me." She said, starting to cry. Max looked over at Sylvia, not knowing what to do. She shrugged.

"It-it's okay, Jasmine." He said, patting her back. "I would like to know what happened. You were there right?"

Jasmine broke free from him, tears in her eyes. "Huh? No, I wasn't Max."

Max tried to recollect the last thing he saw. It was someone with red hair, that much he remembered.

"I could have sworn-" he said, confused.

"Someone did call the hospital though, we didn't get their names, but I am so happy someone was there to see what had happened. They said a car did a hit and run. They didn't see the car fast enough to catch the license plate, or the model. They were too worried for you." Sylvia said, frowning. "How can someone be so reckless."

"I'm just happy you're all right son." Goofy said. "You will need lot's of rest."

"I'll be here with you until you get better okay?" Jasmine said, kissing his forehead. Max smiled.

"Maximum is awake!" He heard Bobby's voice as the trio marched in, all of them holding cups of coffee in their hands.

"Max!" PJ said, handing a cup to Goofy. "You're better!"

"I wouldn't say better, Peej." Max said, happy to see everyone. "But awake, yes."

"We've been up all night hoping for you to return, bro." Bobby said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"These fools didn't want to leave the hospital until they knew you were all right." Mocha said, handing a cup of coffee to Sylvia. Sylvia thanked her and stood up, motioning Jasmine to sit down.

"I think Max needs time for himself. There's too many of us in here as it is." She said, taking Goofy's hand.

"I'm sleeeeeeepy." Bobby yawned, taking a seat on the floor. He was about to lay down just as Mocha grabbed him by the collar.

"Not. Here." She said. He fussed, spilling some of the coffee onto the floor.

"Nooooooooooo." He said, kicking.

"Baby, can you please help me?" Mocha asked PJ, who handed her his cup of coffee and grabbed Bobby, throwing him over his shoulder.

"We're going to come back later okay, Max?" He said, with an already snoring Bobby on his shoulder. "We need some sleep. I'm glad you're better."

Mocha went over to Max and kissed him on the cheek before walking back out with the boys.

"We're staying with you guys," Goofy said, smiling. "It's like ol' times!"

Max groaned. "Aww, pops-"

"It's just until you get better, Maxie. We'll be back around noon. Get some more rest. Jasmine, you sure you don't want to go home?" Goofy asked, as him and Sylvia walked over to the door. Jasmine shook her head.

"No, Mr. Goof. I want to stay with Max if that's okay." She said, holding Max's hand.

Goofy nodded and walked out, leaving the couple alone.


	6. Girl Encounter

**_Some people settle for the typical thing,_**

**_Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings, _**

**_It ain't a question of "if" just a matter of "time"_**

_**Before I move to the front of the line**_

She sat next to her boom box, her knees up to her chest, Powerline's song "Stand Out" playing on repeat. When she felt down, this song always cheered her up.

This had been their song, and the image of him with his Powerline outfit always made her smile. He had looked so handsome, so confident. It was the first time it hit her that she really wanted to be with him.

"We should have gone to the hospital."

She looked up and saw Stacey standing in her pajamas, her face tired.

Roxanne clicked the song off, waiting for Stacey to say more.

"I haven't slept since."

"Sorry, Stace," Roxanne said softly. It was true. Neither of them had slept.

"How do you think he is?" Stacey asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her.

Roxanne felt her tears build up and she tried blinking them away. How could she have just let them take him and not follow him to the hospital?

"Don't cry," Stacey said, putting her arm around her. "We can call the hospital and ask."

"I'm so selfish." Roxanne said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Stacey asked quickly. "Roxanne!"

Roxanne placed her flats on and grabbed her bag from the floor and opened the door.

"Roxanne!" Stacey yelled behind her.

She didn't care. She had to make sure he was all right. What if he wasn't? What if he had-

_No, _she thought, picking up the pace and jumping in the car. _He has to be okay._

Stacey banged on the window, and Roxanne unlocked the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Stacey, I have to go see him. Are you coming or not?" she said, already moving the car in reverse. Before Stacey had time to say anything, Roxanne grabbed her hand and shoved her in.

"Oh, gosh, I hope you don't regret this." Stacey said as Roxanne drove off.

"I regret a lot of things. I need to make sure he's okay. Sitting around at home isn't doing me or anyone any good." Roxanne said, her eyes focused on the road. It was a bright sunny day, college students walking around and enjoying the weather.

"I don't even have shoes on." Stacey said, buckling her seatbelt.

"I have sandals in the back. " Roxanne responded.

"Roxanne, think about what you are doing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She didn't say anything, but felt the tears building up again. Yeah, she wanted to do this. She wanted to see Max.

The hospital was packed. Roxanne looked around, and spotted a nurse on her computer, clicking away. She ran up to her, startling the nurse.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked, looking at both girls.

"Yes, can you please help us find a patient?" Roxanne asked, her heart beating fast.

"Are you related to this patient?" the nurse asked, clicking away at her keyboard again.

"We're friends. His name is Maximillian Goof. Please, can you just tell us where he is?" Stacey said, impatiently. The nurse blew a bubble with her gum and resumed typing.

"Yeah, we have him. He's on the fourth floor. Room 418." The nurse said, writing it down on a sticky note. She handed it to Roxanne.

"Thank you." Roxanne said, making to leave.

"Hold on, ladies, you guys need to sign in before I let you anywhere in the hospital. Sign here please." The nurse handed them a clipboard. They quickly wrote their names down.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

"You ready to see him?" Stacey asked as they waited in front of the elevator. Roxanne felt like she was about to throw up.

"I don't know." She responded as the elevator doors opened. "I just need to know if he's well."

Stacey nodded. They boarded the elevator, both of them saying nothing as Roxanne pressed the button to the fourth floor. Her hands had gone cold, a sign she was nervous. She tried to flatten her hair with her hands, seeing her tired reflection in the mirror of the elevator. She had changed so much in three years.

"You look great, Roxanne." Stacey said, smiling softly. "I know you're nervous, but I'm proud of you."

Roxanne smiled back at her best friend. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the empty hallway that was the fourth floor. She looked down the hall and saw no one. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest.

"There it is, room 418." Stacey pointed out. They walked up to it slowly, Roxanne hesitating to grab the doorknob.

"Go on," Stacey urged her with a push. This was serious Déjà vu from their sophomore year.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door. She held her breath as she stepped into the dimly lit room, the only light coming from a crack in the curtains.

"You can't handle your alcohol." Max said

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. That was stupid of me. I give you my word."

Roxanne watched as the short red head girl leaned across the bed and planted a kiss on Max. Roxanne felt short of breath all of a sudden, and pushed her way back out the door, grabbing Stacey's hand and running down the hall, turning a sharp corner.

"Roxanne- what?" Stacey said, but Roxanne covered her mouth, urging her to be quiet.

"HELLO?" came the girl's voice, her footsteps echoing closer. "Is someone there?"

"Go out and tell her you had the wrong room." Roxanne whispered against Stacey's ear. Stacey's eyes got large as Roxanne pushed her out, exposing her to Max's girlfriend.

"Uh, hi." Stacey said, quickly glaring at Roxanne.

"Were you just in our room?" Max's girlfriend asked. Roxanne couldn't see her, but she could tell the girl sounded angry.

"Yeah, about that- I'm sorry, I had the wrong room." Stacey said nervously.

"That's rude of you. Who are you anyway?"

"That's none of your business. I said I was sorry right?" Stacey said. Roxanne banged her head against the wall.

"Uh, yeah it is. Why were you spying on me and my boyfriend?"

"No one was spying on you and Max." Stacey said.

"How do you know his name?" Max's girlfriend asked.

"Who doesn't know Max Goof? I go to this school too." Stacey said. Roxanne sighed. _Good save. _

"True. Look I don't know who you are. Don't come running around again or I'll report you."

Stacey glared at her. Roxanne heard Max's girlfriend's footsteps walking away.

"Look what you went and did!" Stacey said angrily, walking up to Roxanne, who had been hiding in the corner. "What happened?"

"I'm just glad he didn't see me." Roxanne said.

"You're crazy! You were in his room!" Stacey said, her face red.

"Yeah and I don't know what came over me, okay? They were there kissing. What was I supposed to do?"

Stacey grabbed her hair in frustration. "Ask him if he was okay! That's what we came to do right?!"

"Look's like he's okay to me." Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll never understand you." Stacey said, walking away.

"Stacey!" Roxanne pleaded, walking after her. "Look, I'm sorry."

Stacey didn't stop walking. She pushed the button to the elevator hard, taking deep breaths.

"What you're doing is childish Roxanne." Stacey said. "Can't you just-"

Max's girlfriend had appeared behind them, her arms crossed. Roxanne turned around and saw her tapping her foot, waiting for the elevator.

"Leaving already?" she asked Stacey. She completely ignored her.

"Yeah, I am." Stacey said, as the elevator doors opened. Stacey and Max's girlfriend stepped in. Roxanne stood there, watching them.

"Aren't you coming?" Stacey asked her, holding the door open for her. Roxanne shook her head. Stacey smiled and let the doors close, Max's girlfriend eyeing Roxanne as the doors closed in front of her.

"Stacey's right." Roxanne said to herself as she walked over to room 418. "I am being childish."

She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	7. Bradley Uppercrust The Third

"That'll probably keep him from the preliminary round." Bradley Uppercrust the Third said, glaring into the mirror in the hallway. His face was scruffy, having gone a week without shaving. He had heavy bags under his eyes, his face a mere shadow of what it used to be.

This was his 5th year at college, having failed classes because he was too busy trying to out due Max in the games. People didn't come around like they used to, and talked about him behind his back, laughing at him when he walked by. They didn't respect him anymore.

Tank had resigned, while the rest of his "friends" walked out, or graduated, his team made up of mostly new coming athletes. He was going to show everyone. The preliminary rounds were only a month away. With Max injured, he wouldn't be able to participate. That's all he needed. He needed to regain the throne.

Author's Note: HEY GUYS :) Thank you for reading my story, first of all, I wanted to make a note about this chapter. I wasn't originally going to use it, but after thinking about it, i decided it would be nice to keep familiar characters in my story. I was debating about Bradley, wether he would have been graduated by now or not, but in the movie, he had been in Max's classes- meaning he was either a Freshman, or a Second year student. (I'm in college and a senior- and it's very unlikely for a senior to be in a freshman class) My bet is on second year because he called Max a "Freshman".

So I decided to keep Bradley, making him only a year older than Max, thus, still having him around for the story. I hope you all enjoy and follow the story!

xoxo- LovelyFairy


	8. Author's Note

**Hi my lovely readers! **

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating the story :( I am in Finals, so all of you in college know how hectic it can be! Count on an updated chapter by the latest Sunday night! I just wanted to say thank you to all who are reading and reviewing! Your reviews keep me going- so keep em coming! I love Max and Roxanne, the Goofy movies in general. I really wish they would make more. **

**Anywho- Thank you all for reading! Sorry for the delay! **

**3 Silvia **

**(And yes that's my name in real life .) **


	9. If only for 5 minutes

Max lay on his side, facing the window. He was careful not to put much pressure against his leg or arm, since both were bandaged pretty tightly.

He heard the door open, but he didn't bother to turn around. _It's probably Jasmine, _he thought. It had been hard talking to her, because she was quick to apologize, without really understanding that he wasn't happy with her crazy party ways. The last time she got drunk she had jumped into the pool, naked.

"_Hem, hem."_

"Yeah?" he asked. _Do these nurses ever leave him alone?_

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around quickly. The red head stepped back, startled, bumping into his IV post.

"Roxanne?!" he stated, shocked. She flicked away her bang, exposing her dark brown eyes. "What, but how?"

"Hi, Max." she said, blushing. He couldn't believe it. He patted his forehead with his hand, closing his eyes.

"I must be dreaming- this isn't real." He said to himself. She giggled and he opened his eyes again. She was really here, in front of him.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." He smiled, memories flooding through his brain.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, I- I was worried." Roxanne said, playing with her hair. She had the same old habit. He extended his good arm and she leaned into him, hugging him.

"It's so good to see you," Max said, the smell of cherry blossom's intoxicating him. This was her scent. How could he have ever forgotten? "How did you know I was here? When did you get here? Mocha was right!"

"I was the one that saw the accident happen. Stacey called the ambulance, but I was too- I don't know- but I – never mind. I am here now." She said, straightening up. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't matter! I can't believe you are really here!" Max exclaimed, but then caught himself. He had to play it cool. He wanted to show her he wasn't the Goof kid anymore. "I'm okay, when did you get here? Did you see who did it?"

"I couldn't make out the car, I was too worried about you. But it was definitely a hit and run. You were in pretty bad shape. You passed out in my arms." Roxanne said, her face scrunching up, remembering the scene.

"So it was you I saw before I passed out." Max said, remembering the girl he had seen after the accident. "I thought it was my girlfriend."

"Oh," Roxanne said, surprised. She looked down at the floor.

"Thank you, Roxanne, for saving me." He said softly, taking her hand. She looked up, her eyes wide, but smiled.

"Uh hi?"

Roxanne turned around and saw Jasmine standing there, an eyebrow raised and a tray of food in her hands. Now that they were in close proximities she could see that Jasmine had green eyes, which were squinted, her face annoyed.

"Oh, hey Jasmine- this is my friend Roxanne." Max said quickly, letting go of Roxanne's hand.

"Uh, huh." Jasmine said, walking around her and setting the tray on the desk. "I've never seen or heard of you. You were with that girl that came and barged in our room."

"That was Stacey- and sorry about that." Roxanne said. Max could feel the tension between both girls.

"She's an old friend from high school. That's why you haven't met her." He said, wanting Jasmine to ease up. He felt embarrassed.

"Max has to eat, could you maybe come back later?" Jasmine asked, taking a seat next to Max. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't have to eat now." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, I'll come back later maybe. It was nice seeing you again, Max. And it makes me really happy that you are doing well." Roxanne said, giving him a slight nod. He didn't want her to go.

"Roxanne, you don't have to-"

"It's okay Max. " she said and walked out of the room. He stared at the door, which had been firmly shut.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked Jasmine. "And please get off the bed."

She moved to the chair and opened a can of soda. "I don't like her."

Max groaned. "Oh my gosh! Please tell me why you don't like a girl you've never met."

She took a sip of her soda and waited a bit before focusing her attention back on him. "Why didn't you ever mention her to me?"

"Okay, we need to talk about this later. I am not in a good mood right now." He said, leaning back on his pillow. The one good thing that had come from this accident was having Roxanne come back, even if it was for five minutes. He had no way to reach her, or know where she was staying, or what she was up to now.

All because Jasmine had kicked her out.

If he had had both good legs, he would have gone after her.

"I agree. I'm leaving Max Goof. You know how to reach me." Jasmine said, standing up and slamming her can on the desk, spilling some on Max.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, wiping the orange soda from his face. "Ughhhh!"

He slammed his fist on the desk, angry. How much more of Jasmine would he be able to take?


	10. We're Dead

"I don't know what to do Sylvia." Goofy said, rubbing his temples. "I'm scared of leaving Maxie alone."

Sylvia turned to quickly look at him, noticing his hunched expression and gloomy posture. They came to a red light, and as she stopped the car, she took a hold of his hand, their moon rings glowing slightly under the cloudy sky.

"We can stay, Goofy." She said to him. He looked up at her, his eyes big.

"Nah, I can't do that to you, Sylvia. Plus Max won't be happy if I do. We never could get along stuck under one roof for so long, you know."

The light turned green and Sylvia drove off slowly, making a sharp turn onto their street.

"I believe that accident was no accident." She said, as they pulled up to Max's house. "We don't have to stay with Max, but we could stay at the apartments just off campus- the ones I used to live in before I married you."

Goofy kissed her cheek, and she blushed, still feeling as much in love with him as she had since they first dated.

"Well, it's settled then." Goofy said, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt, to no avail. "Darn thing- eh- well-"

"Here," Sylvia said, releasing the seatbelt from it's lock. Goofy flew forward, hitting the dashboard. Sylvia shook her head, used to his silly antics.

"Gee, thanks Sylvia." Goofy said nervously. He jumped out of the car and almost ran into Bobby.

"Woah- Mr. G, be careful" Bobby said.

"Bobby, I thought you would be sleeping." Sylvia said

"Nah- I tried. But I decided to have another cup of a coffee, and two cups turned to three- turned to four- and seven.."

Sylvia shook her head and pushed the boy back towards the house.

"Do you think we should move our things now?" Goofy asked as they walked up the front steps.

"Huh?" Bobby asked "You guys are leaving already?"

"No, Bobby, we aren't" Sylvia responded, opening the door. Remains from the previous party were still present, plastic bottles everywhere, confetti and pizza boxes all sat on top of a great pile by the door.

"We will be staying here for some time, at the apartments Sylvia used to live in." Goofy said, smiling.

"Wait- wait- no." Bobby said, his arms outstretched. "No, no , no. Sorry Mr. Goof, but you can't do that."

"He can't do what?" PJ walked out of the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand. Bobby ran up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Tell him he can't live on campus!" Bobby exclaimed, nose to nose with PJ.

"Guys enough of this, we're here to grab our things." Sylvia said, walking past them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but Maxie needs me." Goofy said, patting Bobby on the back.

"We are so dead, dude. Max is going to kill us." PJ said.

"He's going to kill you. I tried to stop them." Bobby said, taking PJ's sandwich and walking off, shaking his head.


	11. Hey, Goof

Bradley knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He had his best shirt on, a plain white collard shirt, his black shorts and his overly priced running shoes. He had shaved, got his hair cut and managed to get a facial before deciding to visit his rival.

"It's open!"

He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He was surprised to find Max alone, a magazine in his hand. Max set it aside and glared at him as he slowly approached the hard wooden chair that lay near his bed.

"What do you want?" Max asked, his tone firm. "I'm not in the mood to entertain you Gammas. I've had enough visitors for one day."

"I heard you started a Frat. What is it called? Theta Chi?" Bradley said, taking a seat. "Very clever."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Max responded.

"Tisk Tisk, Goof. I didn't come to attack you. I thought I'd pay you a visit and see how you're doing. That's all." Bradley said quickly, his hands up. He loved it that he was getting under Max's skin.

_I'll show you, Goof. I'll show you that I can be the man I once was, _He thought.

Max rolled his eyes and picked up his magazine again. "If that's what you say you're doing."

"Oh, but I am Goof. See, I was just sitting at the Gamma house, preparing for the qualifying rounds, when I heard that you had been in an accident." Bradley pretended to cry. "I just died when I heard the news."

He noticed Max gaze up from the magazine, his face shocked. Bradley smiled.

"You didn't forget that the preliminary rounds are next week?" he asked, enjoying the look on Max's face. "Oh, my. I think you did."

"This can't be happening." Max said, hiding his face behind his large hands. "No, no, no."

Bradley looked down at his watch. "I think I've been here long enough. I need to practice some more. I'm sorry you're in this condition, Max. I really am."

Max was barely paying any attention to him.

"I can't miss the qualifying rounds. DAMN!" Max slammed his fists against the side of his bed.

Bradley stood up, running his fingers through his newly trimmed hair. "If there's anything you need, let me know. I do hope you get better." He walked away, enjoying his moment. Once he was out of the room he smiled, and let out a deep breath. That had gone better than expected. It had been 3 years since he had made Max feel inferior.

"I'm back, baby." He said to himself as he walked down the hall.


	12. First Day of School

Roxanne giggled as Stacey paced around the living room, her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize me!" Stacey said, alarmed. "Me?!"

"Maybe he was just, I don't know. Tired?" Roxanne said, trying to calm her down, but found it hard not to enjoy the situation.

"He was in my first class! He should know I'm here by now. I'm sure Max has already said something to him." Stacey said, throwing herself on the sofa. The large sun hat she was wearing fell to the floor beside her.

Roxanne sighed. It had been a whole week since she last saw Max. It was Monday, and she was to have to her first class in the afternoon. She had seen him pull up from the hospital a few days ago, sitting on a wheelchair and looking miserable. After that, she hadn't seen him at all. She felt bad for not going over to talk to him at least.

She didn't want to deal with Jasmine again. She had held her temper well during their first encounter, but she knew the second time wasn't going to go so smoothly.

"Bobby was never, bright." Said Roxanne, shrugging.

"Uh huh." Mumbled Stacey.

"Did you talk to him?"

Stacey sat up, shaking her head. "I freaked out."

Roxanne covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Ugh! That's it. I'm going to march on over there to the Theta Chi house and demand Robert to-"

"To what?" Roxanne asked, grinning. "Remember his first love?"

Stacey grabbed a pillow and threw it at her before breaking out into a fit. She began to laugh, and then slowly Roxanne noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Stace- Stacey. Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Roxanne ran up to her friend, who had begun to cry into her hands. She placed her arms around her and patted her head. "Honey, what happened?"

Stacey didn't say anything but burst into tears. She shook her head and wiped her face with the sleeve of her arm. She looked at Roxanne, her mascara running.

"I know how you feel now. About Max I mean." Stacey said, hiccupping. "Ugh, I could have sworn I was over Robert."

Roxanne didn't know what to say. The whole time she had been worried about how she was going to make it in school with Max living so close to her when she had forgot that Stacey had left Bobby behind for her, too. Bobby was Stacey's first boyfriend, and when Roxanne left, Stacey followed, leaving Bobby behind.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say, hugging Stacey harder. "I should have realized."

Stacey smiled, her face swollen from the tears she had just dropped. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"He was flirting with some other girl. That's why he didn't see me. I sat in the front of the class for a reason, but he sat in the back, with some blond girl." Stacey sniffled, and then her face got serious. She stood up, taking Roxanne by surprise. "If he thinks that I'm some crybaby, well. I don't want Robert."

Roxanne didn't know what to say. Stacey walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water, which she chugged quickly before walking over to the window. "When's your first class?"

"This afternoon." Roxanne said, feeling awkward. Did Stacey not want to talk about it?

"Oh, look. Max is finally getting out of the house." Said Stacey, quickly. Roxanne gasped but then caught herself. "And he's with Jasmine."

"Is he on the wheelchair?" asked Roxanne, curious. She couldn't help but feel her face get hot when she heard Jasmine's name.

"Mhm." Stacey nodded. "He doesn't look too happy."

Roxanne shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to get up to see him, but knew it was best to move on with her life without having to spy on Max.

"I think I'm going to go get a head start today for class. I want to stop by the library." She said, getting up. Stacey turned around.

"Aren't you curious at all about Max?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Roxanne shook her head.

"He's fine." She managed to say, knowing Stacey wanted a response from her.

"If you say so. I honestly don't think it's healthy for both of us to still have feelings for our exes after so much time has passed. And yet here we are. MISERABLE. For what?" Stacey said loudly.

"Stacey-"

"No, Roxanne. Look at us! We're pathetic! And here I was thinking that this wasn't going to happen to us. We'd come back from France and life would continue as it should." Yelled Stacey, closing the window shut. "But none of us have really enjoyed ourselves have we? No. Because we're stuck here, hiding like little rats."

"Okay, that's enough," said Roxanne, surprised Stacey was acting this way. "One we are not rats and two we will get over this. Please. I know I haven't been the best lately and I'm sorry. I should have realized you were going through something as well. Look if you want to tell everyone we live here, I'm all for it okay. Let's make the best of our last year." Pleaded Roxanne. Stacey walked up to her and nodded.

"You promise?" asked Stacey.

"Yes. I promise. Enough is enough. Truce?" Roxanne extended her pinky out. Stacey interlocked her pinky with her and they hugged.

"I'm sorry Roxanne. It's just been one hell of a week. Sneaking around so no one sees us. Talking to nobody." Said Stacey.

"I know what you mean. All we can do is read and watch television." Laughed Roxanne.

"Speaking of television. We should hold a party! We can meet more people that way." Stacey said, excited.

"Haha, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. A party does sound like a good idea. Let's put that on hold. I still need to get to the library." Roxanne said.

* * *

"Which book are you looking for?" the librarian asked, flipping through her catalogue.

"Um, Life of the Cell, by Manuel Mangombe. It's a required textbook for cellular biology." Said Roxanne, showing the woman the syllabus.

"Oh, okay. I found it. You're in luck. We have one copy left. Let me get it for you." The short woman stood up and walked toward a locked room. Roxanne held her binder close to her, nervous. She looked around, scared she was going to run into someone she knew from high school.

The librarian returned, holding a heavy book in her hand. "Gosh, this book sure is complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Roxanne, curious. The librarian wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Lot's of seniors get held back because of this course. I don't understand why. Everyone says it's the professor. At first I thought the students were just finding someone to blame, but with all the seniors I've seen come by for this textbook I'm starting to think it's not the student's fault at all." She responded. "Can I have your ID?"

Roxanne handed her student ID, frowning. "So you're saying there's a chance I can fail this class?"

"Oh, no dear. Not at all." The librarian stamped the book with a bright red stamp and handed it to her. She did not sound convincing. "Good luck. I'll be sending you a letter in the mail before the rental is due. Have fun in class, dear."

Roxanne smiled, feeling the weight of the book in her hands. The thing weighed a ton. She waved at the librarian and began to walk out, her shoulders tensing up. She looked down at her watch. She had a whole hour before class. What was she going to do for a whole hour?

"Hey, excuse me." She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy there, holding her ID. "You forgot this."

"Thanks." She managed to say. "That was dumb of me."

"No sweat. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." He said, extending his hand. Roxanne could have sworn she had seen this guy before. His face was familiar. "I'm Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust the Third."

Her eyes went wide when she heard his name. He stood a whole foot taller than her, wearing a collard yellow shirt and jeans. He had his book bag on one shoulder, and in the other she noticed he was carrying the same textbook she had. He smiled.

She had seen this guy many times on television, riding alongside Max in the games. Their freshman year he had exploded the arena they were competing on. Their sophomore year he had flooded the stadium. Last year he had sent another player flying toward the crowd, causing the audience to suffer many injuries. He was infamous. Her gaze landed on a group of guys, all grinning up at her from the bottom of the stairs. Yep. This was Gamma leader Bradley.

She moved her attention back to Bradley. "I'm Roxanne. And yeah, I'm new. Moved back here from France."

"Oh, that's really cool." He said. "I've been there many times with my folks. What part were you staying at?"

"Nice. Cote d'Ivoire" she responded, surprised that he had travelled.

"J'aime Nice. I think it's my favorite place in France, honestly." He responded.

"Wow, yeah, I think so too." She said.

"Are you by any chance heading to Celluar Bio with Professor K?" he asked, glancing at her textbook.

"Yeah, I just got the book and already have heard scary stuff about this class." She said, shocked at how easy the conversation was going. Usually she found it hard to talk to strangers.

"C'mon. I'll give you the 411 on the class. Trust me, it's my second time taking it," he said, taking a step down the stairs. "Unless you have other plans?"

She thought a moment. He seemed nice. And it felt great talking to someone other than Stacey for a change. She nodded and followed him.

"Roxanne, I'd like you to meet the Gammas," Bradley stated, pointing at his group of guys. They waved at her.

"Hello." She said, shyly.

"You guys get back to the house. I have to head to class anyway. Please stay out of trouble. I don't want any injured players before the event this Friday. Understand?" he asked. The Gammas all responded, and in a straight line walked away. Roxanne blinked back in surprise.

"I've never seen that before." She said, watching them as they crossed the street. "It's a first."

"It's the way the Gamma house is run." Bradley said, leading her away. "Do you know about the College X Games since you lived in France?"

She hesitated before responding. There was no way Max wasn't going to come up in this conversation.

"Yeah, I was still a part of the school so we would be able to see the game on a big screen." She said.

"Oh, so you know who I am then?" he said smugly. "I'm just kidding. I'm not the king anymore. That title belongs to some other guy now."

Roxanne didn't know what to say, so she nodded, eager for the conversation to take a different turn. This campus was so big; the odds of having run into Bradley amazed her. And of all places the library. She didn't know the guy but he didn't seem like the school type. That point was obvious. He was retaking a class. She had never had to retake a class.

"But see, I think I have a chance now. The king, Max is injured. Which means he won't be able to play in the preliminaries. Honestly his two side kicks are decent players but I don't think Team 99 is anything without their king."

Roxanne looked up at him. He looked a little too happy about the whole situation.

"Does that mean he won't be able to play at all?" she asked, worried.

"Nah. It just means they're going to be off to a rocky start. These X-games are more lenient about who plays on the team. They don't have to show up in the first rounds." Bradley stated. "But enough of that. I was going to tell you about our class."

"That's right!" Roxanne exclaimed, happy that they had switched subjects. "So why are you taking this class again?"

Bradley rubbed the back of his neck, almost as if he were too embarrassed to speak. "I flunked out. MY fault of course."

They had made it to a small café around the corner, with cute little round tables and big white umbrellas in front of it. The place was busy, students going in and out, carrying their coffees to go. The café was small, made of wood and looked out of place next to all the red brick buildings. Roxanne spotted a couple by the window, arguing. The school year had just started and couples we already at it.

"Would you like to sit down or take it to go?" Bradley asked, pointing at an empty table. "Hurry, decide fast. That table isn't going to stay empty."

She smiled and nodded, walking over to the small table and taking a seat. A light blue vase was centered in the middle of the table, with white daisies sticking out from it. The café reminded her of France, and even though she was back home in America, this campus was foreign to her. The café made her feel secure and safe.

"Good choice." Bradley teased, setting his bag on the floor. "Ugh, all the books for these classes are going to kill my back."

"I know what you mean. This book here weighs a ton." She said, placing her cell book on the table. "This Mangombe guy sure wanted us to know everything there is to know about Cell Bio."

They both burst out laughing at her comment. She was shocked at how well they were getting along. She didn't feel shy or pressured into having a conversation with him.

"Can I take your order?"

Roxanne looked up and spotted the same waiter that she had met her first night here. He smiled, turning red.

"Tony?"

Tony gave a small laugh, taking out his notepad from his apron. "Yep. That's me."

"Wow, you work here too?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I have to get through college right? What will it be?" he asked.

"Can I have just a regular Decaf house coffee? And a strudel if you have some." Bradley said. "I'm Bradley by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bradley, but I already know who you are." Tony said, grinning. "When you flooded the stadium, part of my apartment complex flooded too. I live on the ground floor."

Bradley looked annoyed, but Roxanne burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just found that funny." She said quickly, feeling her face turn red. Bradley smiled and waved his hand.

"It is funny." Bradley said, "But not for our friend Tony. I'm sorry about that."

"Haha, dude, because of you I was able to move into a more sweeter apartment complex, with no rent for a year. I owe you." Tony said, patting Bradley on the shoulder.

"Not a lot of people have good things to say about me now a days." Bradley said, his face stern despite of his smile.

"Anyways, I'm Roxanne. Nice to meet you Tony." She interrupted, extending her hand. Tony shook it. "I would like café au lait if you have it."

Tony scribbled something down on his notepad and nodded. "Yes we do, I'll come out with your drinks soon. Nice talking to you guys."

Roxanne couldn't help but notice Bradley's change in posture. He had crossed his arms, and the cheerful expression he had earlier was gone. He looked lost in his thoughts. She fumbled around with her hands, waiting for him to say something.

"So," she started, wanting to break the silence that was starting to sink in. "Is something on your mind?"

It took a while for him to react, but when he did, she saw the spark back in his eyes, and his posture changed. He placed his hands on the table and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh, nevermind." She thought it best not to say anything. He was clearly having some sort of moment. It wasn't in her place to ask those types of questions when she had just met the guy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said, tapping himself on the head. "Guess I'm just tired."

"Classes haven't even started yet." She said.

"I've been practicing. I've had a lot on my plate lately." He said softly. He began to pick at the petals, waiting until one petal hit the table before plucking another.

"I don't know you, but I'm sure whatever it is that's stressing you out will come to pass. It always does." She said, feeling sorry for him.

"You know you're the first person that I've actually had a decent conversation with in months?" he told her, looking around. "This campus is full of so many people, yet they make you feel so empty."

She had to agree with him. Everything he had just said was exactly how she felt. It was partially her fault, because she wasn't social to begin with, but at the same time people already had their group of friends made here. Friendships that started freshmen year were only stronger now in their senior year. Stacey was all she had. Maybe that party Stacey wanted to throw wasn't such a bad idea.

"I feel that same way. So does my best friend, Stacey. You know, she was thinking of having a party to get to know some people, at first I thought it wasn't such a good idea, but now I think I wouldn't mind meeting new people. You should come." She said.

"That's a brilliant idea. I'm in," he said. "Like a homecoming party."

"Exactly." She said, excited.

"Here are your drinks." Tony set down their order, careful not to spill any on the table.

"Tony, Roxy and I are having a party soon. Keep your ears open for the invitation alright my man?" Bradley said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Woah, you serious?" Tony asked. Bradley nodded. "Yeah sure. I'm down."

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to make this happen." Roxanne said, blushing. If only Stacey were here, she would be jumping up with joy.


	13. Cellular Biology

Max hated his wheelchair. He groaned, having to sit in front of the class, right by the teacher. Professor Kreutzer smiled at him, behind her thick silver frames. He placed his head down, sighing.

People had all been very nice to him, asking him if he was all right, but it hurt him to answer the question about the X-Games, having to tell him he wouldn't be competing in the first round. He spotted PJ and Bobby sitting in the front row, giving him thumbs up.

_Great, I look like such a looser, _he thought, raising his head. Both his left arm and legs were in a cast, dozens of signatures covering each side. He had hoped Roxanne would appear again, but she didn't. He didn't blame her. He wouldn't want to see himself either after having to deal with Jasmine.

He hadn't told his friends about seeing Roxanne, nor had Jasmine brought her up either. He didn't know why. Did he want to keep her secret? Was he afraid that they were going to tell him he had been dreaming?

To make everything better, his dad was living near school now, stopping by everyday to make sure he was okay. It was annoying. He didn't need his dad's help. Nor did he want it. This was supposed to be his senior year! He was supposed to be having a blast. Not crippled.

"Okay, let's get started." The old woman said, standing up from behind her desk. "Please open your textbooks to page 32 and we will start with 'What is a Cell?'"

Max had his textbook already opened, and he reluctantly moved to page 32. This was going to be a long class.

"We'll start the lecture by introducing ourselves. I don't know many of you, and others I know because it's not your first time in my class." Said Professor Kreutzer with a chuckle. Half of the class groaned, Max included. "Oh, we have stragglers!"

Max looked toward the door and his jaw dropped.

Roxanne stood there, her thick red hair falling in large waves down her sides. Her arms were hugging her textbook tightly, her toned legs extenuated by the faded high waist blue jeans she was wearing. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes watching the professor. She moved her bang away from her face, and he heard the rest of the class gasp. He turned to look at them and all the guys were gawking at her, Bobby and PJ included. He looked back at Roxanne and shook his head.

Bradley was with her.

"Sorry, Professor K." he said, bowing. Roxanne smiled shyly.

"No worries, Bradley! We were just starting. I was saying let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with you guys since you guys were late." Professor Kreutzer said excitedly.

"If you must," Bradley said, bored. He turned to face the class. "I don't think an introduction is needed for me."

Roxanne chuckled and bit her lip. Max frowned. _What was she doing with Bradley?_

"Bradley," Professor Kreutzer said stern fully, still holding her smile.

"I am Bradley Uppercrust the Third." He said and looked down at Roxanne.

"I'm Roxanne." She said softly, and her eyes landed on Max and her smile faded. He felt his heart jump against his chest. She stood there watching him, her whole face turning red. He watched her as Bradley placed a hand behind her back and led her up the stairs, to some empty seats in the back. She said something to Bradley, and he nodded. She gave Max one last look and then went to looking at the teacher.

"Ahem, young man. And you are?" the professor asked him, standing next to his desk. _When had she moved there?_

"Uh," he couldn't think straight. Roxanne. "What?"

"Your name?" Professor Kreutzer asked him. His mind was still blanking. Roxanne. Roxanne.

He closed his eyes and shook the thought out of his head. "Um, can you say that again?"

He heard giggles coming from the class. He turned to look and PJ and Bobby were laughing behind their binders.

"Your name? What is your name?" asked Professor Kreutzer, her hands on her hips. She was frowning.

"Oh! It's Max Goof." He said quickly, feeling his face go hot. He must look so stupid to her right now. The teacher shook her head and continued to move to the rest of the class.

* * *

The rest of the class went by like a breeze. He heard not one word of the lecture, his mind focusing on keeping him distracted so that he wouldn't look over in Roxanne's direction. He was mad that she was with Bradley. Why hadn't she tried to contact him?

At the end of class, he threw his books into his already opened backpack and watched as Roxanne approached him. He saw Bobby and PJ stand by, scared to get any closer. Bradley was watching, curious.

"Hi, Max." she said

"Hey, you." He said, feeling lame. Why did he have to be in a cast?

"I see you're out of the hospital. Sorry I couldn't come by again-"

"Again?" he heard Bobby say

"She said again." PJ pointed out.

With his good hand, Max hid his face, obviously caught. How was he going to explain to the guys that he had kept Roxanne a secret from them?

"PJ, Bobby! How are you guys?" she asked, turning to look at them. The guys stood there, awkwardly, mumbling who knew what.

"It's okay Roxanne. I figured you were busy. " Max interrupted, trying his best to look calm.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I know how hard it is to be in a cast. I was in one my sophomore year. Broke my wrist. The worst." She said, smiling. He chuckled, and heard the dreaded laugh come out.

**_Ahyuck! _**

He covered his mouth with his good hand and she giggled. He hadn't laughed like that in years.

"Roxanne, we have to head on to our next class."

Bradley walked next to her and smirked down at him.

"Where did you get that laugh at Goof?" he joked, making Max turn red.

"You're right. Let's go." Roxanne said to Bradley, turning to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Max."

He didn't say anything but frowned as Bradley waved at him, obviously taunting him. PJ and Bobby walked up to him, PJ picking up his book bag. He felt Bobby smack him on the back of his head.

"Damn it Bobby, what was that for?" he asked, feeling the sting. He pushed his wheelchair back, getting ready to leave.

"Again?" he asked, following him out of the classroom.

"Yeah, Max. She said again. Did you see her and not tell us?" Bobby asked as they walked out into the hallway. Max looked around for Roxanne but couldn't find her.

"This is trouble." Bobby said, shaking his head. "Bro, what will Jasmine say when she finds out your Ex is here?"

"She's already met Roxanne." Max said annoyed. Everyone was staring at him and his wheelchair. His hand was getting tired of pushing himself around.

"What?!" Bobby exclaimed, grabbing the back of his wheelchair and pushing Max along. He lowered his voice "Dude, what do you mean?"

"I didn't tell her she was my ex." Max said. "Shhh guys she's coming!"

Jasmine walked down the hall, looking good in her tight green dress, her short hair waving behind her. She was wearing the pearl earrings Max had gotten her. She smiled when she spotted him.

"Baby! How was class?" she asked him, and kissed him on the mouth. He felt his mood lift a little.

"It was, you know, boring." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He kissed her again, slowly feeling his anger lift.

"Ahem, Max. I think we should move out of the way," he heard PJ say. He looked up and saw Roxanne walk past him, making no eye contact whatsoever.

Jasmine didn't notice anything and planted another kiss on his forehead before moving out of the way. Bobby began to push Max's wheel chair, the trio silent.

"So, what do you guys want to do for dinner? You guys are done with classes for today right?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm going over to Mocha's. She's cooking pasta." Bobby said, looking uncomfortable.

"With cheese?" asked Bobby excitedly.

"That sounds yummy. Want to go Baby?" Jasmine asked Max.

"I don't think it's an open invitation." Mocha appeared from behind Bobby. He lit up when he saw her. "Hey, Bobby."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You're so mean."

Mocha grinned. "You still owe me for ruining my best shirt with your vomit."

The guys burst out laughing, Max looking over his shoulder. He couldn't see anything with Bobby in the way. He sighed.


End file.
